A Reflection of Reality
by Jack Sparrow87
Summary: Something weirder than usual is going on. The nightmares of each individual in the group have come true. What will they do, especially since Naraku is using this to his advantage? Will they be able to overcome that nightmarish hell that they are in or...


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. The rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi, the creator. So, please do not sue me.

Summary: Something weirder than usual is going on. The nightmares of each individual in the group have come true. What will they do, especially since Naraku is using this to his advantage? Will they be able to overcome that nightmarish hell that they are in, or. . .will they be consumed by it?

A Reflection of Reality

****

Chapter I: Another Village

The day was cooler than usual as Inu-Yasha led the group to another village on the side of the mountain. Kagome and Sango were chatting quietly while Shippo and Miroku listened. Surprisingly, Miroku had not touched Sango yet today. However, the day was still young. There was the possibility that he was going to. He was, more than likely, waiting for the perfect moment to do it. After all, he never really got away with it. Sango always managed to hit him with something. Inu-Yasha stopped suddenly; the others silenced immediately.

"What's wrong, Inu-Yasha?" Shippo was never the one to keep quiet long enough. The half dog-demon sniffed the air, shrugged and continued walking. He thought he smelled something strange but it passed and he could not find it anymore.

Kagome sensed a shikon shard not too far from where they were located. "Inu-Yasha, I sense a shard not too far from here." Inu-Yasha walked back to her and she climbed onto his back. They had gone days without finding anything and now they had. He was not going to pass up the chance to collect more shards. Since Naraku had the shards they had collected earlier, the more they found now, the less powerful he would be. At least, that is what they hoped.

Inu-Yasha ran ahead of the others with Kagome into the village. The shard was getting closer. There was a fight in its direction. There was no way they could possibly get through.

"Where's the shard, Kagome?" The girl looked around and saw it.

"There. That man has it." Inu-Yasha nodded and tried to get through the circle that had formed around the fighters. The man Kagome pointed to was easy enough the pinpoint, so he had no problem there.

"Aah, look out! Demon!" Everyone turned to face Inu-Yasha. One of the fighters glanced back as well, her eyes flashing a brilliant red for a moment. Her opponent rushed in on her but she easily avoided his attack and brought the hilt of her sword crashing upon his head. He blacked out instantly. 

"Easy, lads. This is no demon. He is nothing more than a pathetic hanyou." The fighter's sarcasm dripped like venom off of her words. Inu-Yasha growled and told Kagome to get off of his back. She complied quickly and the half dog-demon charged the woman, the Tetsusaiga drawn. She smirked and easily dodged his attack.

"I guess he was right. You do not know how to wield that sword properly. Well, I better be going, Inu-Yasha." The female fighter dodged another attack but Inu-Yasha was not going to let her go that easily. He moved to attack her with the sword, knowing the direction she would dodge. The moment she moved, his fist slammed into her stomach sending her crashing to the ground. Her eyes went red again but switched back to the dark blue that everyone had seen for awhile now. She staggered to her feet but said nothing while the hanyou sneered.

"Looks like you're the one who needs be paying attention the everything else instead of underestimating me. How do you know me anyway?" She did not answer. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala were right next to Kagome. Both Miroku and Sango were eyeing the female fighter with some curiosity. Her sword was on the side of the street but that did not stop her from making her move. She pulled free a lance that was strapped to her back and waited for him. Like she had predicted, he attacked without giving much thought to what he was doing. She blocked the Tetsusaiga with ease and gracefully jumped back while swinging the lance at the same time. The wood connected with Inu-Yasha's head. He reared back in pain and nearly dropped his sword.

"You should not have come here, Inu-Yasha. It is your death, after all." Slowly, she pulled her lance apart, revealing two blades. She twisted them at her side before she lunged. The blades never made contact. Sango's boomerang slammed into her and she was thrown back again, this time hitting the wall of an inn. She slumped to the ground and remained motionless. Inu-Yasha approached her cautiously, making sure if she really was out cold. She was.

"Good shot, Sango. You saved Inu-Yasha's life." Shippo jumped onto Inu-Yasha's shoulders to take a look at the one he had been fighting.

"Who is she, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku was suddenly next to him, his staff digging unnoticeably into the ground.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? She knew me but I don't know her. I think she's demon though." Inu-Yasha remembered the demon he had sensed earlier before it unexpectedly was gone. 

"A demon. She hardly looks like one."

"She's probably one of those shape-shifting ones. I sensed her earlier and I can easily sense her now as being a demon. Do you have a problem with that, Miroku?" The monk shook his head. They all noticed a smile beginning to form on the woman's lips.

"That is a good guess, Inu-Yasha but you have more to fear." She changed into a smaller creature and scurried away before they managed to catch her again.

The sky changed quickly afterward. Black clouds whirled in the sky and lightning struck the ground. The mysterious change in the weather raised some concern with the villagers. They all ran, seeking shelter from the oncoming storm. The members of the group felt a kind of change take over them. Another woman was approaching them. Holding her hand was a three-year-old little girl. She looked like Miroku. The young woman spoke up, her voice filled with uncertainty and fright.

"Miroku, your daughter is here to see you. I hope you don't mind." Everyone turned to look at the monk. His eyes, however, were on the little girl, his mouth open in surprise. _This is not possible_, he thought. _It is truly impossible_.

To Be Continued. . .

________________________________________________________________________________

This is my first Inu-Yasha fic ever. Please be nice. I am not sure if the curse only affects male descendants but I am going to make it that way. I hope you like this story so far. Shall I continue?? It is up to you.


End file.
